The Miser Brothers' girls
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Sequel to Frost and Sun. The miser brothers and the daughters of the sun and moon plan on getting married. What happens when the sisters meet the rest of the family? will they ever be able to get married?
1. Chapter 1

The Miser brothers' girls

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters used in this fanfic except Sunny, Frost, and their possible children….. ;)

Things had changed since Sunny's near death experience, the girls had become very closer to their boyfriends, and they had after a few months the brothers proposed, and the sisters of course accepted. The first people they spoke to of their engagement were Santa, and Mrs. Clause.

"Well I am so happy for you guys, but don't start making the wedding plans yet you have to get Mother Nature's blessing first," Mrs. C said to the girls.

"Oh joy," Frost said with obvious sarcasm lining her tone. She wanted to get married as soon as possible, because she wanted to be married to the father of her child before the baby was born,

"I know Frost, but how bad could it be. Mother Nature set us up with them in the first place," Sunny said trying to give her sister hope that she would get to marry her boyfriend.

Meanwhile the brothers were talking to their Mother about getting married to the girls. Mother Nature was ecstatic, but had a condition.

"You have to introduce them to the family before I can give you my blessing," Mother Nature said to her boys.

"When can we introduce them?" The brothers asked in unison.

"At the next family meeting you can bring them then you can introduce them to the whole family!" Mother Nature said in pure excitement.

The brothers hugged their Mother, and headed home. By the time they made it home the girls were already home and they could tell frost was upset, and that Sunny was trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong baby?" Snow miser asked his girlfriend taking a seat next to her on the ground. He was gently stroking her back trying to calm her, but she wouldn't speak and they all knew she was crying.

"She is upset because she is afraid that your Mother won't give us her blessing, and she wants to marry you before she has the baby," Sunny said answering her soon to be brother-in law.

"Oh babe don't cry about that we talked to Mom today she told us that she will give us her blessing once we introduce you to the whole family," Snow miser said still rubbing Frost's back, and trying to look into her eyes which she was covering with her hands.

Sunny was shocked. "Really? She is that willing to let us marry you guys?" Sunny asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes she was thrilled that we wanted to marry you guys. She is happy she might get two new daughters, and maybe a few grandbabies, "Heat miser said answering his girlfriend.

"Hear that baby there is no need to worry Mom is willing to give us her blessing, so there is no need to worry. You getting this upset isn't good for the baby sweetheart. We will get this all straightened out very soon then when Mother gives us her blessing, then we will get married, I promise," Snow miser said then he pulled Frost up off of the ground, and Heat miser helped Sunny up.

"Come on sis everything will be alright," Sunny said to her sister trying to make her feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

The Miser brothers' girls

A few days had passed and Frost was becoming very impatient. She wanted to meet the family and get Mother Nature's blessing as soon as she could. It was getting to the point where Sunny had to stay with her constantly to keep her calm. "I know you are tired of waiting Frostbite. I don't like it either, but their isn't much we can do," Sunny said. "I know," Frost said with a huff. "Where did the boys go?" "They haven't made it back from our duties yet," Sunny said slowly.

"You mean they are doing our work?" Frost asked.

"Well...Yes they are only because I am the only one that can keep you calm nowadays," Sunny said with a slight smile.

"But you were supposed to go with Snow miser," Frost said.

Sunny nodded, and said, "Yes I know, but you need me here."

As the girls talked their boyfriends returned from work. "Hey baby," Snow miser said kissing Frost on the cheek.

"Sunshine we have good news," Heat miser said handing Sunny a daisy.

"Well spill it already, "Frost said irritably.

"You get to meet the family...tonight," Snow miser said.

"Really?" Frost asked.

The boys both nodded. "Now both of you beautiful brides to be get ready because we have to go soon," Heat miser said leaning in for a kiss from Sunny which Sunny happily obliged.

The girls got ready, and then they were off to family dinner to meet there soon to be family. The brothers took the girls by the hand to the table then had them sit in their chairs while they went to get the extra chairs for themselves. The family began to appear slowly just like Sunny and Frost had. As the brothers returned their brother Earthquake gave each of them a hug.

"Hey bros who are these lovely ladies?" Earthquake asked.

"This is Sunny," Heat miser said as he took Sunny's hand.

"And this is Frost," Snow miser said moving over to his soon to be bride.

As they talked the brothers least favorite family member showed up followed by Mother Nature herself.

"Everyone please be seated. The miser brothers have called this meeting to introduce their soon to be brides," Mother Nature said happily.

Of course instead of letting the Brothers speak the North wind had to open his mouth, "What self-respecting women would want to marry either of these two when I'm out there single."

"Really?" Frost said almost getting out of her chair when she looked down at her stomach, and sat back down. She was embarrassed of her baby bump.

"Listen here we have self-respect you just need to learn your place," Sunny said stepping in for Frost.

"No you need to learn your place! Learn respect for those of us that actually do something for the Earth. You guys can have her she has a big mouth, and a BAD attitude," the North wind said getting in Sunny's face. Which made Heat miser growl. The dinner was ended with the brothers taking the girls home before Sunny killed the North wind.

(An hour later)

"Why did we leave the meeting again?" Sunny asked.

"Sunny sweetheart I told you me, and Snow miser have always had problems with the North wind we are afraid he will try to do something to get back at us," Heat miser said.

"Ok, I am going to need you to sit with Frost tomorrow because I need to do my work," Sunny said and Heat miser slowly nodded knowing there was no arguing with her.

(The next morning)

Sunny woke up early to get ready for the duties I had to perform. I met Snow miser at the border of the two territories. "Good morning," Sunny said smiling brightly like sunshine.

"Morning young lady," Snow miser said teasing Sunny.

They walked together until their paths went in opposite directions. "I will see you at home. Later Snowy," Sunny said as she bounced away. She looked back and saw that Snow miser was scowling at her. She laughed and ran away. She was almost done with her duties when the wind started acting oddly.

"What the..." Sunny started to say when she was cut off.

"I was hoping to find the other girl but you will do," the North wind said as he took Sunny away in a gust of wind.


End file.
